


Pure and White

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'any, any adult character, glee over a snow day' by kalira.
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 3





	Pure and White

"There's something wrong with you," she heard Eliot call behind her as she ran full-pelt into the drifts, booted feet kicking up an icy spray.

Parker threw herself backwards into the glorious white, waving her arms and legs like a fool, then getting up to look and smiling at the sight of a perfect angel.

Sure, maybe Eliot was right, maybe there really was something wrong with her, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with snow!


End file.
